


Sammy, Close Your Eyes

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with you, but it was 4am and we were laughing way too hard. And I felt happy for the first time in a long time, and I knew I was screwed.





	

'I promised myself I would never fall in love with you,'

"Archangel? Seriously? He's a Archangel? Put us through all of that just because he didn't want to face his brothers? Bastard." Dean chastised, finally walking into another rusty motel. 

"Dean," Sam said, he was mad as well, but he felt for Gabriel. Running away from home, too afraid to go back, just wanting everything to be over. 

"No Sammy, there's no excuse for his behavior, nothing," Dean grumbled out, Cass was standing there, looking over at the two, not saying, just watching. 

"Dean, maybe his ways are wrong, but his reasoning- we- especially us, we don't have a say nor could we judge," Sam tried to reason with his older brother, which only got him a dumbfounded look in exchange. 

"Wait, are you actually sympathetic for him? Did you forget what the shit he's done to you?" 

"I'm just saying, some things just make sense now- ya know, knowing what he is. Dean, when he killed you over and over again on those Tuesdays, it was to help me. He was trying to teach me a lesson, and I see that now." 

Dean shook his head, obviously outraged, "So you're saying if you would have known his true intentions you would have, what? Let me go to Hell, have that apple-pie life we both talked about? How how I wish we can go back!" he yelled. 

"No, Dean, that's not what I'm saying! I'm saying I wouldn't have done all the dumb shit I did! I wouldn't have trusted Ruby as much and I sure as hell wouldn't have even touched demon blood. I'm saying- I'm saying I wouldn't have lost your trust as I did. I wouldn't have gone behind your back. I'm saying, Lucifer would never be out of the box and we would never have to deal with being their true vessels." 

Dean just let out a small huff, waving his hand as he shook his head. Signaling that this conversation was over and with that, he made his retreat to the bathroom. Sam sighed as he looked over, expecting to see Cass but wasn't surprised to see the Angel had left. 

Sam took a seat on one of the two motel beds, laying down as he rethought everything that happened today. Gabriel. Yeah, he goes around things ways that are ruthless. Yeah, his lessons causes pain, but there was always a message. There was always a reason. A runaway who's too afraid to go back home, too afraid to face the judge, to face his family. 

 

'But it was 4am,' 

"Sam? You called?" a soft voice appeared in the dark, it was around four something in the morning. There sat Sam, sitting on a motel bed, looking down at the wooden floor helplessly. 

"Y-... yeah, I did. Don't worry, I'm not... not trying to hurt you or anything," Sam's voice was distant, even though they were merely four feet away from each other. Sam's voice, sounded lost, broken, confused even. At the sound of this Gabriel grew more concerned about Sam than himself. 

"Sam? What's wrong kiddo?" he asked, hesitantly but slowly making his way next to Sam. Gabriel, out of respect and a wanting of trust, didn't use his grace to figure out what the human was thinking; instead, he sat and waited until Sam was ready to speak again. 

"It's all my fault," was the only thing that left Sam's mouth. 

"Awh, kiddo, no, no c'mon. Don't say that," 

There was another long break of silence fell between the two until Gabriel broke it again, "Sam, kiddo, I know you're beating yourself up for this. Over this whole Lucifer thing, but you can't just give up. I learned that from you two, as stubborn as you and your hothead of a brother can be, you two never give up. Put against fate and destiny, you changed it manually and didn't take no for an answer. That's where I messed up. And- and I'm sorry Sam, I am." 

There was another large gap of silence, but finally, Sam lifted his head and for the first time since Gabriel's arrival, he looked at him. Sam drank in Gabriel's whiskey colored eyes, how it was filled to the brim with concern and something else he couldn't really pinpoint. How his hand was on his knee, squeezing it reassuringly. How the soft, but sheepish, smile plastered over his usual trickster smirk. How right now, in this moment, Gabriel looked more human than he's ever been with his time with Sam. 

And Sam smiles softly. 

"Don't expect to learn much," Sam said, "we often fuck up as well," Gabriel sighed from relief, looking back up at Sam as he giggled.

"How about we go somewhere?" 

Sam looked at Gabriel, confused but curious, "Where?"

"You'd see," Gabriel answered vaguely, he put out his hand, "wanna join?"

Sam smiled and nodded, grabbing Gabriel's hand as he mojo them somewhere else. 

 

'And we were laughing way too hard,' 

 

Sam laughed loudly, still looking up at the sky that's filled with stars. "Wait- wait, so you and Lucifer use to throw stars at Michael and Raphael?" 

Gabriel giggled loudly as he shook his head, "And Father! He would be making some animals and we would come in and throw the stars! He was mad at us at first but then the star broke and fell, it had never happened before so me and Lucifer thought we were in some deep shit as we shift the balance, but then...," Gabriel's voice trailed on, he took a deep breath, "stardust. A light, a magic so strong and so pure, and how you came along, how everyone came along. Sam, you're made out of stardust, kiddo," 

Sam blushed, slowly taking his eyes off the sky, "Really?" he asked, his eyes now fixated on Gabriel. 

'And I felt happy for the first time in a long time,' 

 

"Really, kiddo, and if I had to be honest, I never seen stardust so pure and so bright as yours," Gabriel said softly, a smile placed on his face. It was genuine, pure, filled with happiness. Sam blushed as he slowly creeped his way towards Gabriel to the point they were shoulder to shoulder, staring up at the sky. 

"Thank you," Sam said. 

"For what, Samwich?" 

"The lessons, I understand them now, I know you were only trying to help. I know that you only kill the bad," 

"Sam," 

"No Gabriel, I've been a dick, I know. But yet, you still came when I called. You still made your way here, knowing I could have easily set up a trap. Even though that wasn't the case at all. That Dean was just out with Cass so they can be alone, so thank you," 

"I'd always come when you call," 

Sam turned his head, just realizing the angel had been staring at him. The early sunset was just coming about, and the rays of the early sun was bouncing off of Gabriel and illuminate his eyes. The whiskey-brown eyes that Sam stupidly fell in love with while being with Gabe. 

Slowly both of them closed the distance between them and slowly, their lips collided. Pressing together and causing beautiful friction and fitting together like two puzzle pieces whose rough edges matched with the other. 

 

'And I knew I was screwed,' 

 

Sam smiled softly, his eyes watering, that brief memory of Gabriel's warmth haunted his lips. However, the peace was quickly ruined by the cackles of a brother Gabriel was slain by to protect him. 

"Open your eyes, Sammy,"


End file.
